sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
The Organization
The Organization is the mysterious group responsible for the kidnapping of the students taken for SOTF: Evolution. Little is known about The Organization, except that they have created a serum, called P12, which causes those subjected to it to mutate and develop powers, which vary based on their DNA. From what has been revealed so far, it appears that some members of The Organization have powers and abilities of their own. From information gleaned from the announcements and profiles, it can be concluded that The Organization has been around for some time (the member account used for it, through which some fluff and inactive kills were posted, lists its birthday as November 19, 1967, though it is unknown if this has any significance). The Organization, as seen in Pea Green, has some way of hiding the island upon which their experiment takes place from the outside world. From information derived from the profile of Khalid Shamoun, it seems likely that the current version of the experiment is the third of its kind, assuming sequential alphabetization (Khalid's original run, apparently conducted a year before the events of the current experiment, have A-type subjects). WARNING: Below this point are SOTF: Evolution v1 spoilers. Known Members: The following are the named members of The Organization seen thus far. Many more exist. The Leader of the research team is thus far relatively unknown. She remains in her room, leaving rarely if ever. She was seen once by Khalid, but otherwise seems to remain apart from the rest. Due to a reference to people from headquarters coming, it can be inferred that she is not the leader of the entire Organization. Dr. Julian Cavery is the only named member of The Organization directly seen by the students, excepting Khalid. He wears a tight leather coat and a gas mask at all times. He seems to occupy a position of extreme importance in The Organization. He was the one who delivered the initial speech to the captured students. He asserted that The Organization is not a part of the government or the police, and that it is not a terrorist group. While Cavery seemed unsurprised when he first heard of Khalid's disappearance, he later appeared quite upset by it, shouting at Dr. Marshall over the event. It seems probable that this was some sort of deception, though purpose is unknown. Cavery later attempted to interfere in the experiment in progress, in order to effect the rescue of Khalid. He was assualted and killed by his former colleague, Dr. Amarant Botchi. The Patchwork Man (Connelly) is another presumably-important member of The Organization. He is described as wearing a sharp, pinstriped suit. During the events of the experiment, suspecting a limit to Khalid's ability, he engineered the return of the boy to the island. Whether or not this was authorized remains to be seen; outwardly, at least, Cavery was most unhappy at the turn of events. Dr. Amarant Bothci 'is a member of the organization from the First Pacific Division. He has some history with Dr. Cavery. Little is known of his past and motivations. When Dr. Cavery attempted to secure Khalid's release from the island, Dr. Botchi vomitted up the remains of Dr. Marshall, then used his power to devour Dr. Cavery. [[Elizabeth "Lizzie" Nolan|'Elizabeth (Lizzie) Nolan]] is the announcer for the experiment. A perpetually excited woman, she is extremely unprofessional and disrespectful when listing the dead, a fact that has caused some discomfort among the subjects. During the second announcement, she became too excited to continue, and was temporarily replaced. It has been strongly implied that Lizzie was the winner of the B trials. During the final announcement, Lizzie displayed affection for Carl, endiing up kissing him, belying her previous antagonism towards her partner. Dr. George William Marshall is a researcher working for The Organization. Seemingly in charge of Khalid, he seems to have been the one to release him to Connelly. Around the time of the third announcement, he was interrogated and threatened by Cavery. At some point after this, he seemingly fell afoul of Dr. Botchi, who vomitted up Dr. Marshall's glasses and pen before absorbing Dr. Cavery. Khalid Shamoun was the winner of the A-trial. The Organization threatened his adoptive family in order to convince him to remain and work with them. Khalid did not seem to be a particularly involved or enthusiastic participant, his role being described as that of "a glorified coffee boy". He also was shot as a warning to each incoming group of subjects. Khalid was thrown onto the island by Connelly. The purpose behind this action is unknown, though it is implied that, should Khalid prevail again, he hopes to leave The Organization. Dr. Young is a subordinate of Cavery's. Before working with The Organization, he had a family, though he has not seen them in some time. He delivered news of Khalid's disappearance to Cavery, expecting to be killed for doing so, but Cavery, seemingly completely calm, spared him. Carl seems to be Lizzie's assitant in running the announcements. He is subject to much of her abuse. Presumably, he was the one who completed announcement number two. His birthday is June 25th, as extrapolated from the fourth announcement and Evo's starting date. Carl displayed romantic interest in his partner in the announcements, Lizzie Nolan. He also seemed to care to at least some degree about Khalid, telling him to stay safe over the PA system in the final announcement. Matt is a member of The Organization. He was named in announcement number two, performing an uncertain task. At the moment, nothing is known of him. Category:SOTF: Evolution Category:Characters